El error de Hanji
by ShionTakano
Summary: Hanji cometio un gran error en rosiar al pobre de Eren con un acido de procedencia desconcida, haciendo que este al transformarse en titan cambiara su aspecto de chico al de chica, pero aun asi hay cosas que ellos no sabian de aquel acido, muchas sorpresas.


**_Hola les presento mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no kyojin, espero les guste, ya lo subi en otra pagina con el mismo nick para que no crean que lo estoy robando, espero les guste, asi que disfruten el capitulo, Shion las ama._**

**_Capitulo 1: la mision_****  
Era el gran dia en que la tropas de reconocimiento habian salido a explorar fuera de las puertas del muro Rose, sabian que era demasiado peligroso, pero el riesgo era lo que menos le pasaba por la cabea al capitan Irvin Smith, quien ante todo lo planeado sabia que aunque su plan fuera un exito hasta ahora, que habia inmovilizado a la titan hembra, no toda saldria como lo habian planeado, a eso le preocupaba por las vidas que ese pequeño error podria llevarse con sigo. El capitan Rivaille sabia que este plan solo seria una perdida total de soldados, la furia que tenia contenida la estaba desquitando diciendole a la titan hembra un monton de barbarosidades, una de aquella palabras que salieron de la boca del capitan, alteraron a la titan hembra haciendo que gritara, no solo una vez, si no dos veces, tan fuerte que se escuchaba hasta las afueras del bosque. Acto seguido un monton de titanes salieron corriendo direccion al centro del bosque, el capitan Irvin dio la retirada, apreovechando que los titanes devoraban a aquella traidora. Dieron el disparo con la señal de retirada y todos empezaron a retirarse lo mas rapido posible de aquel lugar, por otro lado del bosque se vio la señal de que llamaban al equipo Levi, quienes al ver aquella señal de humo no dudaron en ir direccto a ella, ya que, si su capitan los necesitaba ahi estarian ellos para servirle. Por mas que buscaban al capitan no habia rastro de el, en cambio una persona con el uniforme de las tropas de reconocimiento estaba avanzando junto con ellos, Gunter Shulz al darse cuenta de que era una trampa, atrajo la atencion de aquel individuo  
-Oi...¿quien eres?-en cuento el pregunto aquello, esa persona con un rapido movimiento se acerco peligrosamene a el y degoyandolo al instante, djandolo colgando de su equipo DMT. Los demas al darse cuenta de que era una trampa empezaron a ir mas rapido, exepto Eren quien se habia regresado a auxiliar a su compañero  
-Gunter-san-le gritaba el chico quedando totalmente en shock al ve a su compañero muerto, no se movia, y lo que necesitaban en ese momento era avanzar, Auruo lo jalo de inmediato metiendolo de nuevo a la formacion gritandole que ellos la ivan a ocuparse de esa maldita, Eren a regaña dientes se dispuso a avanzar, *¡Creo en que mi escuadrón saldrá victorioso!* pebnso volteando y veia lo bien sincronizados que eran en sus ataques, ¿eso era se un equpo?, se preguntaba el castaño alegre hasta que algo vino a su mente: *Oi...Escoge...cree en ti mismo o cree en mi, en ellos, en la tropa de exploración...no siempre salen las cosas como las planeamos*, el chico al recordar aquello volteo de golpe y vio como la titan hembra partia a la mitad a Erd y lo escupia, Petra al no salir del shock no escucho que Auruo le decía que volviera a su posicion y la titan la aplasto contra una pared, por ultimo Auruo furioso por la perdida de su compañera intento atacar a la titan hembra y ella le ataco matandolo de un solo golpe.  
Eren estaba estupefacto no podia dreer lo que veia  
-Yo.. tomé una decisión, y mató a todos, es mi culpa que hayan muerto pero a pesar de todo... !Sigue siendo tu culpa!-gritaba el castaño dirigiendose a la titan hembra-Tomé la decisión incorrecta...queria creer en mis compañeros...¡Por ello todos murieron!-solo grito aquello y despues mordio su mano transformandose en titan, corriendo en direccion hacia ella dandole un golpe que la mando a volar hasta que topo con un arbol. la pelea entre ellos era simplemente cansada, Eren tiraba golpes y ninguno conseguia darle a ela, caia, recibia golpes pero no se titan hembra le dio un golpe en la mandibula partiendola a la mitad, pero Eren se regreso y de una estocada la mando a volar,  
la titan se esaba cansando y estaba apunto de irse, Eren solo volteo y vio como ella se ponia en posición de pelea, levanto la pierna...de una sola patada le volo la cabeza a Eren.  
El cuerpo ya sin cabeza se desplomo de rodillas, cuando la titan se acerco a el agarrandolo de los hombros, aquella acción fue vista por una peli negra que por mas que aceleraba no llegaba a su destino, pero llego tarde ya que frente a sus ojos la titan hembra se trago a En.  
La titan dispuesta a irse, fue perseguida por la pelinegra que cuando estaba apunto de atacarla, el capitan Rivaille la paro en seco, alejandola a una distancia moderada  
-ten una distancia apropiada, no esta corriendo esta cansada, asi que no sera tanto problema-le explicaba el capitan inexpresivo como siempre-bien distraela y yo la atacare-ordenaba el capitan, Mikasa a regaña dientes, distrajo a la titan lo suficiente para el capitan atacara, la titan se dio cuenta del plan y cuando iva a atacar a Levi, pero el de un instante a otro estaba rebanando las piernas, los brazos y todo lo que estaba en su camino, la tita cayo sentada recargandose en un arbol, quitando sus manos de su nuca, Mikasa a ver tal acto iva a atacarla, la titan al darse cuenta , la iva a aplastar cuando Raville se interpuso lastimandose la pierna, para disimularlo, fue a cortar directamente a la mandibula de la titan, haciendo que habriera la boca, dejando ver a Eren lleno de baba, el capitan se lo llevo y se retiro lejos de ella.  
Mikasa queria aprovehcar lo devil que estaba para matarla cuando el capitan la detuvo...  
-¿Qué es más importante, satisfacer tu deseo de venganza o tu amigo? -le preguntaba el capitan empezandose a alejar de alli, seguido de la chica que se iva furiosa de ahi.  
****_dos meses antes de la excursión_****  
hanji estuvo durante meses haciendole experemimentos al pobre de Eren, el cual ya estaba cansado, más bien, fatigado, ya que no lo dejaban dormir y lo poco que dormia, se la pasa vigilando que la cientifica loca (Hanji) no se apareciera para hacerle examenes mientras dueme.  
-¿estas listo Eren?-pregunto la cientifica sonriendo de manera extraña  
-la verdad...no-decía el chico asustado, pero su accion fue tan linda que lo unico que pensaban los soldados ahi presentes era *su ternura me hara vomitar arciris*, asi Hanji le baño con una especie de acido el cual no le hizo nada al cuepo del chico.  
-no te quemo...¡Sorprendente Eren!, me emociona como tu cuerpo no reacciona al acido-decía la superior emocionada y riendo alegre por su descubrimiento-hemos terminado Eren, te volveremos a hacer experimentos despues de dos meses-le sonrio Hanji muy confiada a lo que el chico solo asintio aliviado y se fue.  
-Hanji-san no le va a gustar lo que vimos en unos documentos de ese acido con el que baño a Eren-decía Petra nerviosa  
-¿que? ¿de que hablas?-decía la cientifica prestandole atencion  
-pues mire aqui en este documento dice que si Eren Jeager llega a ser bañado en este liquido, la proxima vez que se convierta en Titan sera una Mujer, a lo que olvidara todo lo que ah sucedido en un año-le explicaba la soldado nerviosa porque sabia que si su superior, Raville, se enteraba estaban muertas  
-Lo dudo mucho Petra, ademas ese documnto es de hace dos años, no creo que sea tan peligroso-decía la doctora tirando los papeles arriba de su escritorio.  
****_Cuartel general del las tropas de exploracón  
enfermeria_****  
Todos los presentes en esa sala estaban mas que callados, Arminn trataba de tranquilizar a Mikasa que estaba que se arrancaba el cabello de la furia, Jean no dejaba de ver como cierto rubio trataba de cntrolar a su compañera, Hanji estba siendo asesinada por Levi, mientras Irvin trataba (solo veia) de controlar a Levi, hasta que se escucho un gran bostezo.  
-¿donde...donde estoy?-se escuchaba una voz femenina sentandose en aquella camilla, depronto se altero-¿donde esta?, petra-san aun respiraba ¿donde esta?-preguntaba haciendo que todos en la sala se quedaran callados.  
-Eren, yo te explicare-decía aquella joven de lentes la que habia causado aquel mal, le explico lo del acido a lo que Eren solo exalto demasiado al sentir que tenia pechos y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado para su edad, luego le contaron como es que el plan fallo, que el escuadron Levi fue asesinado y nadie mas que ella quedo con vida, Eren comenzo a llorar a mares no le quedaba de otra, ademas aprovechando su pequeña posicion, lloro como nunca lo havia hecho hasta que sintio que lguien estaba enfrente de ella, al darse cuenta de quien era espero un golpe por parte de este, lo cual recibio una bofetada que la tiro de aquella cama, sintiendo el frio piso, luego la pateo, y piso incontables veces, despues de desahogar su enojo, al terminar la chica solo trato de acomodarse para ver a la persona responsable de aquel daño, no le sorprendia que fuera su capitan, pero lo que si le sorprendio fue que el se agacho y la abrazo con fuerza, brindandole una oleada de calor, que era por la verguenza y la sorpresa  
-Eren no sabias como temia el perderte a ti tambien-le susurraba aquel peli negro en el oido-me huvieraa lamentado toda la vida si te hubiera perdido-decía el sargento aun abrazandola haciendo que aquella chica sintiera un gran cariño hacia e, ya no era temor a sus golpes o su precensia fue algo unico que no quiso romper el momento**

.

.

.

.  
...To be continued 


End file.
